


i make it hot when i put on a show

by venussin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Mammon Cries During Sex, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind, bunny outfit, listen these are demons but always wear a condom kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussin/pseuds/venussin
Summary: “What do you think, babe?” Asmodeus smiled at him, expectant.“It’s... surprisingly normal?”“Oh, you’re cute,” the demon giggled and pinched his cheek, “We’ll see if you still think that in a moment”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), implied Belphegor/MC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 235





	i make it hot when i put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not over the UR+ animations and this was my way to cope with the fact that i'll never have those cards
> 
> jia is my mc! lucifer and belphie didn't manage to kill him, but sexy demons in bunny outfits might

Not for the first time that night, Jia wondered why he was there. 

He was standing in the middle of a long queue that went up to a shady club — or, as shady as something can look in literal hell. Neon lights shone from within the place and you could feel the vibration of the loud music. There were all types of demons waiting to get in, all in extravagant attires, from high heels that he’d definitely fall in, to fishnets, red lips and harnesses that looked like they came out of a BDSM dungeon. Jia didn’t feel like he fit in, dressed in his ripped jeans and basic black tshirt. 

“I told you I could lend you some clothes,” Asmodeus clicked his tongue when he noticed him looking around. 

Ah, right. The culprit of him being there and not in his room playing games was right next to him. 

Somehow, Asmo had roped him into going to this club everyone in Devildom was talking about. Apparently it was opening night and Asmo, being friends with the owner, had been given VIP entrance and a plus one. 

That plus one had ended up being Jia. 

“I really don’t feel like I should be here”, he sighed. 

“What are you saying!” the demon slightly slapped his shoulder, careful not to ruin his fresh manicure “Ugh, you’re starting to sound like Belphie”

(Huh. Maybe Belphie _was_ rubbing off on him)

“Listen, this is a _very_ exclusive club, not just anyone can go in, so be grateful that I let you come with me!”

“But you basically begged me to-”

“ _Shush_ , details, details. Come on, darling, we’re gonna have sooo much fun, I promise” Asmo clung to his arm and batted his eyelashes at him. If Jia wasn’t already weak to Asmo’s flirty moves, he’d be convinced he was using his powers on him. 

Well, then. He’d have to accept his destiny. 

When the line finally started to move, Asmo gasped in excitement and dragged him to the entrance. A very menacing-looking demon asked for their names and, when he found them in the list, let them inside. Asmodeus thanked him with a playful wink.

“I hooked up with him once”

“Ah,” was all he could say to that.

Once inside, he took a moment to observe his surroundings. Jia hadn’t been to many clubs back on Earth —he was never too into it—, but upon first sight, this one didn’t look that much different. Dark, except for the neon beams coming out of everywhere, a little bit of smoke surrounding the main dance floor, DJ booth at the back and a bar to the left. He squinted, almost as if looking for something more... hellish? 

“What do you think, babe?”, Asmodeus smiled at him, expectant. 

“It’s... surprisingly normal?” 

“Oh, you’re cute,” the demon giggled and pinched his cheek, “We’ll see if you still think that in a moment”

Jia had been through a lot during his first year at Devildom — including almost dying like, what, twice? thrice?— but, for some reason, the devious glint in Asmo’s eyes as he said that managed to infringe a feeling of pure dread like nothing he’d ever felt. His panic must have shown, because Asmo changed tactics and decided to drag him to the bar. 

A radioactive pink drink later, Jia had actually started to relax a little. It could’ve been Asmo’s constant chatting, or whatever was in the drink, but somehow the atmosphere didn’t feel as suffocating anymore. He was starting to enjoy himself, even. Not enough to go the dance floor like Asmodeus had been begging him to, but he could at least vibe to the demonic club music. 

He’d been texting with Belphie as he waited for Asmo to finish flirting with the third possible lay of the night when all the lights suddenly went out. He snapped his head up, confused as to what was going on. While his thoughts had already gone into _I might encounter death once again_ territory, everybody else started cheering. 

Ok, maybe not death. 

“Asmo, what’s happening?” he tugged at the demon’s shirt. He winced when he realized he had interrupted a heated makeout session, but Asmo didn’t look that bothered. If anything, his face lit up as soon as he noticed the situation.

“I didn’t know it was _that_ time already! Come on, Jia, let’s go!” much to the chagrin of the incubus Asmo had been making out with, he grabbed Jia’s hand and started leading him somewhere towards the scenario that was in the middle of the dance floor. He mentally apologized for blue balling him and followed Asmodeus. 

As they reached the edge of the scenario, the lights came back on, this time focused on the centre of it. Jia could only assume there would be some type of show, based on the screaming that was getting even louder now. A couple of girls next to him started taking out their wallets and grabbing some bills, as if preparing themselves. 

Alright, a little weird but nothing to worry about. Right? 

“I hope you’re ready for this, darling,” Asmo whispered in his ear, right as a heavy-bass song started reverberating throughout the club. 

Absolutely _nothing_ could’ve prepared him for the sight of Mammon walking down the stage in a full bunny costume. He was trutting with confidence, swaying his hips as he looked down at the audience, his usual toothy grin on his face, though way less playful and way more... sexy. 

The girls next to him let out a screech that could’ve left his ears ringing if he wasn’t having an out-of-body experience right that moment. 

“ _So?_ What do you think?” Asmo asked loud enough to be heard over the music. Jia just... blinked. 

Was he still in Devildom? Was he really in a club? Maybe he was still in bed and this was all just a bizarre wet dream. 

“Of course this is real, silly! Do you want me to pinch you, hm?” he felt Asmodeus’ sculpted nails pinching his skin and _ouch_ , okay, so he wasn’t dreaming. 

Mammon was still on stage, clearly enjoying all the eyes on him. He occasionally leaned against the pole that was in the middle and rolled his body against it, which got him even more whistles and inappropriate compliments sent his way. Somehow, in between the flashing lights and all the bills that were being thrown on stage, he spotted Jia and Asmo among the crowd. The demon smirked and walked straight to them, crouching down once he reached them. 

It was then that Jia noticed he was wearing heels and, honestly, he was starting to feel a little light headed ( _all that blood must be going south_ , he thought, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like the Avatar of Lust). 

“Hey there,” Mammon grinned at him and lifted his chin with a finger “hope you’re enjoyin’ the show, pretty boy”

And just like that, he stood up and left, but not without turning around first and throwing a kiss over his shoulder. People went crazy over it, but Jia knew it was for him.

The show lasted about ten minutes, but it was wildly successful. Mammon returned backstage with his shirt half unbuttoned and a bunch of bills coming out of it, adorning his chest in a rather... sophisticated manner. Not that Jia was looking at his chest, no, not at all. 

Asmo and him returned to the bar area afterwards, and although Jia was never one to drink too much, he felt the need to buy another cocktail. His throat was feeling particularly parched. After a couple of minutes, Mammon resurged from behind the stage, still in his heels and his suspenders and his half unbuttoned shirt (though the bills were all gone, probably already safely tucked in his wallet). 

“Ya didn’t tell me ya were comin’” he directed a glare at Asmodeus, but he was too busy trying to flirt with the cute bartender. 

“You didn’t tell me you worked here,” he probably didn’t sound as casual as he intended it to come out, but he was too busy trying to distract himself from _everything_ going on right now. But especially the bunny outfit. 

“‘Course not. It’s embarrassing,” Mammon crossed his arms and looked away. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

“It’s not! Just... uh, surprising”, the crossed arms caused Mammon’s chest to look even more enticing, which was a big Problem. Jia was only human. 

“Listen, I lost a bet, okay? Besides, they pay really well and I look damn hot in this,” the demon smirked cockily as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Yeah, it suits you” 

Mammon snapped his head to look back at him, as if he hadn’t been expecting for him to agree, the flush now extending all the way down to his chest. Jia frantically waved his hands around, stuttering in his attempt to make it sound less obvious. 

“I-I mean! You pull it off, you know, the- uh, the heels... they look...” he trailed off. There was no way of getting out of the hole he’d dig himself into. 

“You like the heels, huh,” Mammon smiled with mischief, even though his ears were still red. At least Jia wasn’t the only one embarrassed “So, uh... Asmo seems to have forgotten about you”

Jia turned to look at where Asmo _should_ have been, but the demon was nowhere to be seen. When he looked down, there was a napkin left on the bar counter with something written in lipstick.

 _left with a hottie, don’t wait for me!_  
_have fun with mammon ;)_

“What does it say?” Mammon leaned in to read and Jia quickly balled up the napkin and put it in one of his pockets.

“Nothing! He, uh, he left. With someone” 

“Pfft, classic Asmo” 

Jia nodded as he made a mental note not to go out alone with the Avatar of Lust ever again. 

There was a moment of quiet tension, now that it was only the two of them. It was strange. Him and Mammon had never felt uncomfortable around each other ever since they’ve made the pact, but in that moment, as the party continued around them and the lights highlighted Mammon’s silhouette in pretty colors, Jia felt something buzzing under his skin. An itch that made his fingers tingle, wanting to reach out. 

He was taken out of the trance he’d fallen in when the demon cleared his throat.

“Listen, my shift’s pretty much over and I was about to head back to the House of Lamentation. D’you wanna, uh, go back together...?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Jia didn’t see any reason to keep staying there. His partner for the night had abandoned him, so he might as well go back. Plus, Belphie had been quite grumpy when he’d told him he was going out that night, so he’d probably be happy to see him back earlier than anticipated. 

“Great, I just gotta get outta this bunny suit and we can go”

The mental image of Mammon stripping off his clothes suddenly invaded his head and he felt a little warmer. It was distracting enough to cause him to stare off into space, apparently, because the next thing he saw was Mammon moving his lips like he was saying something and waving in front of his face.

“Oi, are you drunk? D’ya want me to carry you back hom-?”

“ _No!_ Sorry, I was just thinking,” he gave him his best smile and tried to inconspicuously pull his tshirt a little lower, hoping that Mammon wouldn’t notice “I’ll wait for you here” 

“Tch, are you crazy? I ain’t leaving you alone. A human surrounded by drunk demons is an easy meal. C’mon, I left my stuff at the back” 

He had no time to answer before Mammon was grabbing his wrist and tugging him along. They walked among the crowd of demons that were dancing and grinding on each other, the aroma of sweet, syrupy alcohol and smoke heavy in the air. A couple of them tried to grab onto Jia, their hands sliding down his body as an invitation —whether to have some fun or to devour him, he wasn’t sure. Mammon growled at them in warning and put an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. 

When they crossed the curtains that separated the main dancefloor from the backstage area, it was as if they had entered a completely different place. It was somehow silent, even though you could hear still the muffled music. The backstage simply consisted of a hallway with a couple of doors on each side and a little dark area to the right where they seemed to keep the equipment. Mammon ushered him to one of the rooms and closed the door behind them, heaving a sigh. 

The room wasn’t anything special, just a small square with a dresser and a big mirror, some lockers and a chair on top of which Mammon had piled up his casual clothes. It all looked especially plain when compared to the club itself, with its hot pink walls and salacious paintings hanging from them. 

“Hey, Jia” 

Mammon’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he uttered those words; for a moment, he thought something was wrong. Worry made its way into his chest, but that lasted for about two seconds before he was being manhandled against the door and Mammon was locking their lips together. 

The demon kissed him desperately, like he didn’t have enough time. Jia was frozen at first, the confusion at the sudden change in the atmosphere briefly disorienting him, but then Mammon bit his lower lip and licked it, asking for permission, and nothing mattered anymore. 

Jia opened his mouth and let the demon do as he pleased, and he definitely did, eagerly licking his way inside and sucking at his tongue. Despite how bold were his actions, Jia could feel the demon’s hands slightly trembling where they were clutching at his shoulders. How cute, he thought, and he let his own hands slide down his chest and settle on his hips, bringing them even closer. Mammon immediately reacted, moaning in his mouth and grinding against him. He was already hard, and something about that made Jia hold him a little tighter, a little closer. 

“J-Jia,” Mammon panted, the blue in his eyes almost covered by his full blown pupils, “Jia, I’ve wanted this for so long, _please_ ”

It was jarring to hear the demon begging, such a stark contrast to his usual confident attitude, full of cocky smiles and speeches about his grandeur. Yet here he was, pressing himself closer to Jia, digging his nails in his shoulders and looking up from under damp eyelashes. He looked like he was ready to fall on his knees, like he could crumble at the smallest touch; so small and frail, which was ironic for someone who could probably kill him in an instant, if he so wished.

Jia gently grabbed his face with both hands and pecked him on the lips. 

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured, careful not to overwhelm him. He felt like Mammon didn’t usually put himself in such a vulnerable situation.

“Hah, ya really askin’ me that?” he pried himself away from Jia and walked backwards until he was reclining against the dresser. He removed one of the gloves he was wearing with his teeth and made a come hither motion. Jia didn’t need any more words, immediately getting closer to the demon and caging him with his arms. 

“Hm,” he traced a finger down the little bit of skin that was visible thanks to the unnecessarily open shirt. Mammon shivered beneath his touch.

“Whatcha waitin’ for, human,” he rarely called him that anymore, but the pet name still slipped from time to time. It was interesting to see the shift in his tone compared to when they first met, from patronizing and contemptuous to sweet and endearing. 

“I don’t want to take these off”

“Huh? The clothes?” Jia nodded, slightly embarrassed “ _Oh_ , guess you really liked it. Don’t worry, I can wear them for you again” There was a glint of playfulness in his eyes, but otherwise, it seemed like an honest promise. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Jia leaned in and bit into a spot right beneath the demon’s ear while he pulled at the ribbon that tied up his vest. Mammon threw his head back, baring more of his neck, to which Jia responded by licking a strip from his sternum to his jaw and nibbling at his earlobe.

With the vest out of the way, he clumsily undid the buttons of his shirt until Mammon’s glorious chest was in full view. He pulled away and stared, not even caring about how obvious he was being. The demon blushed and scoffed with a fond smile. 

“Get on with it, ya pervert” 

He experimentally pulled at a nipple and Mammon let out a loud groan and buckled his hips. _Well, that definitely shut him up_. Excited at this discovery, Jia leaned down and took a pert bud into his mouth. When he sucked, the demon’s entire body convulsed and he grabbed at Jia’s hair, keeping him in place. He hummed at the feeling of hands burying in his hair and took the chance to pinch the other nipple between his fingers. 

He looked up at Mammon and the demon exhaled a shaky breath.

“ _Shit_ , hah, don’t look at me l-like that,” he pulled at his hair to bring him back up and once again crashed their mouths together. Jia wrapped his arms around him with the intention to grab his ass, but was stopped in his tracks when he felt something soft and fluffy. He squished the ball of fur and Mammon yelped. 

“Is it _real_?” he was sure there were sparkles in his eyes. An actual bunny tail? Was it legal for a demon to be this cute? 

“Yeah, it is. It’s just an illusion spell, don’t get too excited,” was what he said, but Jia could feel the tail in his hands shaking. They both stared at each other in surprise when he pressed around the fur again and Mammon moaned. The demon covered his mouth and quickly swatted his hand away, “Oi, cut it out, feels funny” 

“Funny? Or good?” he smiled at him and the demon pushed him away. 

“You’re takin’ too damn long, lemme do this” 

Despite the noise of the club still going on in the background, all he could hear in that moment was the sound of his belt being unbuckled, deafening in his ears. Then Mammon pushed his pants down, revealing he wasn’t wearing anything under, and bent down on the dresser. He looked back at Jia over his shoulder and gave him a grin. 

“Well? Like what ya see?”

His soul had definitely left his body by now. 

As there were no words that could express the state of speechlessness he was in right now, he simply took the few steps that separated him from Mammon and grabbed onto his hips. Mammon, being the bastard that he was sometimes, pushed his ass out to grind it against his crotch. He was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was still fully clothed. 

“Wait, let me undress-”

“Hah? Don’t have time _or_ patience for that, baby,” he reached out and deftly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down. Jia took pity on him when he struggled with the rest, so he lowered his pants and underwear just enough to take out his dick. He was so hard he was already leaking a little — and Mammon sure noticed, judging by the way he licked his lips as he eyed him. 

He lined himself up with Mammon’s ass and slowly pushed in. The thought that he hadn’t fingered him or anything like that suddenly crossed his mind, and for a second he panicked, but the apology that was already at the tip of his tongue died when the demon sighed and practically melted against the dresser. 

(Maybe demons didn’t need any preparation? He’d have to ask Solomon)

He pulled out until just half his length was inside and pushed back in with a little more confidence. The demon clenched around him and arched his back with a groan. 

“ _Fuck_ , feels so good,” his words were accompanied by a slight twitch of his bunny tail. The temptation was too strong, so on his next thrust, he grabbed the small tuft of fur and carefully tugged it. The response was immediate: Mammon almost screamed, so much so that he put a hand over his mouth to try to muffle his moans. 

Jia thought it was unfair. The Avatar of Greed was always so loud and boisterous, why should he keep it down now? He wanted to hear him, wanted to absorb every noise he made. So he leaned down, took Mammon’s hand away from his face and laced their fingers together. 

And then he picked up the pace, fucking into his tight heat faster, harder. The demon whined, desperate, simultaneously pushing back and away from him. His nails were drawing blood on Jia’s hand from how hard he was holding on, but he didn’t feel any pain. All he could feel was pleasure, hot and frenetic, the sensation only heightened by Mammon’s sweet sounds. 

But the daze he had slipped into broke when he heard quiet hiccups. He slowed down as he carefully took a look at the demon and noticed that there were tears falling down his cheeks.

“Mammon? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, worry weighing down in his stomach like a stone. But the demon quickly shook his head and pulled at his arm so he could kiss him.

“D-Don’t be a fuckin’ idiot, I’m not hurtin’”

Mammon’s flustered face and slurred words were enough for him to get the hint that the tears weren’t from pain, per se. The mere thought that Mammon was crying from how good he was feeling was all he needed to resume his movements, determined to get them both to climax, and the demon purred with the relief of being fucked again. 

It didn’t take long until Mammon’s moans started coming out shorter, higher, his breath quickening and the hand not holding Jia’s leaving claw marks on the wood. He was sure that if it weren’t for the bunny illusion spell, he’d probably be in his full demon form by now. 

Seeking release, he grabbed Mammon’s dick and started stroking him as he pushed inside even deeper. He turned the demon’s head to the side and locked their lips together, licking into his mouth as he heard his muffled cries before he tensed up and came. The ropes of cum soiled his hand and dribbled down on the floor. 

His own hips bucked and he let go, burying himself one last time as he came inside the demon. 

They made it to the House of Lamentation way past midnight —well, it was hard to tell, since Devildom was _always_ dark. The hallways were empty and the house was quiet; everyone seemed to be in their respective rooms already. Jia decided to make a quick trip to the kitchen for water before going back to Mammon’s room. He had planned to sleep in his own, but the demon had shot that idea down immediately ( _“you don’t get to fuck me and skip the cuddles, human”_ ). 

To his surprise, Asmo was there, rummaging in the fridge. He lifted his head up when he heard Jia walk into the kitchen. From the way his tshirt fell off one shoulder, he could see the hickeys littered up his neck and down his chest. 

“Oh, I thought you were Beel,” he took out something that looked like chocolate pudding —but was most likely some weird hell version— and started eating it “So, how did it go?”

“How did _what_ go?” 

“You know,” he raised his eyebrows and gave him a once over, “with Mammon”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, like an idiot, as if his stuttering and the blush spreading across his cheeks wasn’t giving it away. 

Asmo chuckled and walked over to him. Jia was already considering aborting mission and just going back to Mammon’s room when the demon grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Right, he wasn’t wearing a tshirt. 

Fuck. 

“ _Hmm,_ ” the demon hummed as he trailed a sharp nail down his back, past the marks that were probably still red, “I’d say you had fun”

**Author's Note:**

> me, with a megaphone: **BOTTOM MAMMON RIGHTS**
> 
> anyways my twt is @_bluejays1, follow me if you want!!


End file.
